


Je t'aime tel que tu es

by MagnErik (leawuilb)



Series: Cherik OS et drabbles [1]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:27:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 10,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27431263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leawuilb/pseuds/MagnErik
Summary: OS réalisé dans le cadre d'un défi du serveur : L'Enfer de Dante 2.0 : h.t.t.p.s: / discord. gg / 7NtMrNf (enlever les points et les espaces inutiles)
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Series: Cherik OS et drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004103





	1. A la quête du bonheur

**Author's Note:**

> OS réalisé dans le cadre d'un défi du serveur : L'Enfer de Dante 2.0 : h.t.t.p.s: / discord. gg / 7NtMrNf (enlever les points et les espaces inutiles)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles et Erik sont tous les deux étudiants à Oxford. Ils ont le même âge. Charles est en science et Erik en littéraire.

Le bonheur … Voilà un vaste sujet …  
Je me présente : Charles Xavier, tout jeune diplôme de l'université de Oxford. Très apprécié des professeurs, j'ai décidé d'écrire de nombreux essais sur des sujets assez vagues et complexes.  
Le thème que j'ai choisi pour mon nouvel écrit est : le bonheur. C'est un sujet assez abstrait et philosophique. Je devrais sans doute avoir besoin l'aide des étudiants en littérature.  
Il se trouve d'ailleurs que j'en connais un : Erik Lehnsherr, allemand, ancien déporté.  
Je rentre à mon appartement avec l'idée en tête d'aller le voir le lendemain.  
Raven, ma colocataire et ma sœur, m'accueille avec un grand sourire. Elle m'annonce qu'elle a elle-même préparé le dîner et je l'en remercie. La soirée se passe dans le plus grand calme jusqu'au moment où je lui dis que je compte demander de l'aide à Erik.  
« Non mais sérieusement, Charles ? Ce bellâtre allemand qui m'a largué y'a pas moins d'une semaine ? »  
« Rav', ce n'est pas parce que c'est ton ex que je ne peux pas lui adresser la parole. En plus, nous étions en binôme pour les cours de lettres. »  
« Pfff … »  
Je soupire mais ne rajoute rien. Nous terminons de manger et je vais directement dans ma chambre. Je m'allonge sur mon lit pensif puis m'endors rapidement.

* * *

Le lendemain, après un petit déjeuner pris rapidement, je me rends à l'université. Je vais dans la partie études littéraires.  
« Charles ? Que fais-tu là ? » me demande une voix.  
Je me retourne et vois Erik.  
« Bonjour Erik. Je te cherchais justement. »  
« Tu me cherchais ? Tiens donc. Ta sœur veut m'étriper du coup tu l'aides ? »  
« Non tu n'y es pas du tout … Tu aurais une citation phare liée au bonheur ? »  
Erik fronce les sourcils. Je soupire, m'attendant à cette réaction. Qu'est-ce qu'un scientifique ferait avec un citation littéraire ?  
« Tu veux changer de branche alors que tu es diplômé depuis une semaine ? »  
« Non, ce n'est pas ça mon but. »  
« Qu'est-ce que c'est alors ? »  
Je lui explique la raison de cette volonté d'avoir une citation pareille et Erik me regarde en haussant les sourcils.  
« Je vois … J'en connais une qui est très célèbre … »  
« Je t'écoute … »  
« Tout homme veut être heureux, mais, pour parvenir à l'être, il faudrait commencer par savoir ce que c'est le bonheur. Citation de Jean-Jacques Rousseau. Cela te convient-il ? »  
« Parfait … Sais-tu, toi-même, ce qu'est le bonheur ? »  
« Non je l'ignore. Je suis comme tout le monde sur cette planète. A la quête de ce sentiment dit de plénitude totale. »  
Je comprends mieux pourquoi ma sœur a craqué pour cet homme : en plus d'être beau-gosse, il est très intelligent. Certes, pas dans les mêmes domaines de compétence que moi, mais quand même !  
« Aurais-tu besoin d'autre chose, Mr Xavier ? »  
« Non. Ce sera tout. Je te remercie de ton aide précieuse. »  
« Mon aide précieuse ? C'est nouveau ça, dis donc ? »  
Je me sens complètement déstabilisé et m'éloigne dans le couloir sans dire un mot. J'entends des pas me suivre. Puis, Erik me prend la main, m'entraînant loin des regards curieux.  
« Je vais te répondre sincèrement : pour moi, le bonheur, c'est lorsque que je te vois dans mon champ de vision. »  
Sur ce, il m'embrasse sans autre forme de procès. Je le repousse.  
« Ma sœur … »  
« Je ne l'ai jamais vraiment aimée. Mais je voulais que justement elle éprouve ce sentiment … »  
« Erik … »  
« Je pense que notre part de bonheur à tous les deux est d'être ensemble et de se voir le plus souvent possible. Qu'en penses-tu, Charles ? »  
Sans réfléchir, j'accepte sa proposition. Nous nous embrassons tendrement puis je rentre à mon appartement et lui à son foyer. Je me répète la citation pour ne pas l'oublier.  
_Tout homme veut être heureux, mais, pour parvenir à l'être, il faudrait commencer par savoir ce que c'est le bonheur …_


	2. Amour caché

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik et Charles sont ensemble. La journée, ils semblent être de simples amis. La nuit, ils sont des amants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Défi Prompt du jour sur L'Enfer de Dante 2.0 : h.t.t.p.s: / discord. gg / 7NtMrNf (enlever les points et les espaces inutiles)

« Qu'est-ce que tu vois quand tu te regardes dans un miroir ? »

« Un monstre. »

Charles soupire. Erik est allongé sur le lit, fixant d'un air vide le plafond.

« Tu n'es pas un monstre, Erik. »

« Je suis le monstre de Frankenstein. »

Charles soupire de nouveau, rejoignant l'allemand sur le lit. Il se met à califourchon sur lui et frotte son nez contre le sien.

« Pour moi, tu ne l'es pas. Tu es un ange tombé du ciel pour moi, mon cœur. »

Erik soupire et Charles l'embrasse tendrement. Les mains de Erik parcourent le dos de Charles.

« Si tu étais un monstre, tu m'aurais tué. »

Erik grogne d'impatience.

« Jamais... »

L'allemand rabat les couvertures sur leurs deux corps.

Une chose est sûre : la nuit promet d'être exceptionnelle.

Le lendemain, Charles se réveille dans la chaleur des bras de Erik. Il mordille son cou doucement avant de se lever, sans le réveiller.

La journée passe et personne ne se doute de la nature de la relation entre Erik et Charles.

Enfin, du moins, pour le moment ...


	3. Amour démoniaque

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles un jeune aventurier décide d'explorer des terres inconnues. Une nuit alors qu'il dormait a la belle étoile, une étrange créature fit son apparition.

Charles Xavier a toujours aimé voyager. Contrairement à ses camarades, il adore bouger un peu partout dans le monde.  
Cette année-là, il a décidé d'aller voir cette fameuse contrée isolée.  
« Charles, c'est risqué, tu sais ? » le prévient sa sœur Raven.  
« J'aime le risque, l'aventure. »  
C'est donc sur ces mots que Charles partit. Il prépare minutieusement toutes ses affaires, n'emportant que le strict nécessaire.  
« Fais bien attention à toi. » dit Raven.  
Charles l'embrasse sur le front et quitte l'Angleterre.  
Après plusieurs jours de voyage, il arrive près d'une grotte abandonnée. Il y entre et la visite rapidement.

* * *

La nuit tombée, le jeune aventurier installe son campement près de la grotte. Il sort un livre parlant de l'histoire de cette mystérieuse contrée. Charles est un scientifique : il ne croit que ce qu'il voit. Alors, les histoires du démon qui hante ces terres, il y croit très peu. Mais, néanmoins, cela le fascine. Sa lecture finie, il range son livre, bâille en s'étirant puis déplie son duvet. Il veille à ce que son feu de camp ne s'éteigne pas avant de s'endormir.  
« Alors, mortel, tu t'aventures sans croire à mon existence ? » demande une voix.  
Charles se réveille en sursaut et voit un être au-dessus de lui. En première apparence, il aurait dit que c'était un homme, mais, en voyant ses cornes et ses ailes, sa supposition se révèle fausse.  
« Qui êtes-vous ? » demande le jeune explorateur.  
« Je suis le seul être vivant ici. Je veille à ce que personne ne vienne dégrader les lieux. Si tel était le cas, je serais dans l'obligation de lui prendre son âme. »  
Charles frissonne légèrement.  
« N'avez-vous pas un nom ? » demande-t-il.  
« J'en ai un. Mais, pour que je puisse vous le dévoiler, vous devez me promettre que vous ne le direz à personne. »  
« Promis … »  
« Je suis le démon Erik. J'ai été banni à la suite d'une histoire d'héritage. »  
« C'est donc vrai … » murmure Charles.  
Erik se pose et l'observe.  
« Vous n'êtes pas comme les autres hommes venus ici auparavant. »  
Le démon observe les affaires de Charles.  
« Pas d'arme ? »  
« Je suis contre la violence. »  
Erik ricane.  
« Oui, vous n'êtes vraiment pas comme les autres … »  
Charles reste sur ses gardes.  
« Vous me plaisez … » dit le démon.  
Charles rougit et la créature revient au-dessus de lui.  
« Vous semblez si intimidé par ma présence … »  
« Je ne vous ai pas vu durant la journée … » chuchote Charles.  
« Je suis une créature nocturne. La journée, je dors. Mais, quand vient la nuit, je survole ces terres. »  
« Etes-vous immortel ? »  
« Je le suis oui … »  
Charles lève la tête vers le démon. Ce dernier le fixe avec un air malicieux. Puis, ils échangent un baiser tendre.  
« Non … Je ne peux pas me lier avec un mortel… »  
« Pourquoi donc cela ? »  
« La vie d'un mortel est plus courte que celle d'un démon. »  
Le démon s'envole laissant l'aventurier perplexe.

* * *

La nuit suivante, le démon refait son apparition. Charles finit de manger son repas lorsque ce dernier se pose en face de lui.  
« Erik … » murmure-t-il.  
« Surpris de me revoir ? »  
« Vu notre échange de la veille … Je ne pensais pas vous revoir … »  
Erik vient au-dessus de Charles, ce qui force ce dernier à s'allonger sur le sol.  
« Vous pensiez que j'allais vous oublier ? »  
L'aventurier rougit, détournant le regard. Le démon s'approche de lui, respirant son odeur.  
« Absolument incroyable … » murmure-t-il.  
Charles le regarde de nouveau et ils échangent un nouveau baiser, mais, cette fois-ci, le jeune explorateur enlace le démon par la nuque.  
« Erik … Pourquoi est-ce un problème que je sois mortel ? »  
« Je ne supporterais pas de te voir mourir … »  
Charles soupire et se retourne. Erik le regarde.  
« Ne m'en veux pas, mais, généralement j'abuse plus des jeunes hommes venant ici. »  
« Incube, hein ? »  
« On peut dire ça… »  
Charles le regarde de nouveau.  
« Embrasse-moi … » chuchote-t-il.  
Erik ne se fait pas prier et l'embrasse de nouveau. Sa main caresse le torse dévêtu de Charles qui gémit sous ce geste.  
« Erik … » gémit-il.  
Le démon mordille le cou du mortel qui entremêle ses doigts dans ses cheveux.  
« Jamais … Je n'aurais pensé … faire ça … avec un démon … »  
Erik replie ses ailes afin de ne pas blesser Charles et poursuit ses caresses de plus en plus bas. L'aventurier se laisse faire, les yeux fermés. Mais, lorsque la créature baisse lentement son pantalon, il les rouvre et le voit finir de le déshabiller.  
« E-Erik … »  
« Incube, tu l'as dit toi-même … »  
Charles marmonne mais laisse le plaisir prendre le dessus. Il enlève le peu de vêtement recouvrant le démon et s'agrippe à son dos tout en nouant ses jambes autour de sa taille.  
« Entreprenant, mon petit mortel ? »  
« Humpff … »  
Erik prépare lentement Charles avant de le pénétrer doucement. Ce dernier sent sa respiration se couper et ferme les yeux, attendant que cette douleur inhabituelle passe.  
« Détends-toi … » susurre le démon dans l'oreille de Charles.  
Erik continue sous les gémissements et les supplications de Charles de continuer. Après plusieurs minutes, le démon finit par jouir en Charles et ce dernier le suit rapidement.  
« J'ai bien fait … De venir ici … » chuchote l'aventurier.  
« En effet … »  
Erik se retire de Charles et le contemple.  
« Endors-toi, mon mortel préféré. Je veille sur toi. »  
Charles s'endort se glissant dans son duvet. Erik se rhabille et s'envole à quelques centimètres du sol, regardant l'aventurier dormir.

* * *

Le lendemain, Charles se réveille avec l'impression d'avoir passé une bonne nuit. Il regarde autour de lui et voit ses vêtements éparpillés autour de son campement. Il les renfile rapidement avant de poursuivre son exploration. Il entend des voix et des cris provenant de la grotte.  
« Allez, tuez-moi ce sale monstre ! » hurle un homme.  
« Erik … » murmure Charles.  
Il entre dans la grotte et voit un groupe de chasseurs entourer le démon qui est dans son état le plus faible.  
« Laissez-le tranquille ! Il ne fait rien de mal ! »  
« Mais t'es qui toi, sale gamin ? »  
Charles se bat avec les types sous les yeux d'un Erik impuissant, blessé. L'un des types finit par blesser grièvement Charles dans le bras.  
« On se tire ! Le démon mangera son âme ce soir ! »  
Le groupe s'en va. Erik regarde Charles inanimé au sol. Il sent son âme devenir de plus en plus faible.  
« Tu comprends maintenant, le problème que tu sois mortel … En voulant me protéger, tu vas y laisser ton unique vie … »  
Erik se rapproche de lui et lui caresse tendrement les cheveux.  
« J'ai un moyen pour te garder avec moi … Mais, si tu préfères aller avec les anges, je comprendrais … »  
Charles ouvre faiblement les yeux et caresse la joue du démon.  
« Emmène-moi avec toi … Une vie sans toi … M'est impossible … »  
Erik porte Charles dans ses bras.  
« Cela risque de te faire mal … »  
Il le mord profondément dans le cou quasiment à sang. Charles hurle de douleur avant de passer de vie à trépas.

* * *

Raven reçoit la lettre d'annonce de la mort de son frère. Elle pleure silencieusement tout en relisant sa dernière lettre. Puis, elle comprend. Charles s'est attaché au démon.  
 _Il l'a rejoint …  
_ Alors, elle essuie ses larmes comprenant que son frère est heureux.

* * *

Il existe une contrée lointaine, où un démon y vit. Pendant de longues années, il a vu passer de nombreux mortels. Sa solitude était pesante. Mais désormais, chaque nuit lorsque personne n'est là, il s'accorde un moment de bonheur avec son nouveau acolyte : le nouveau démon Charles.


	4. Frankenstein's monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> " Nous sommes ce que nous sommes, chacun de nous : le prolongement du passé. " (Thomas Gifford) OS réalisé dans le cadre du défi Citation du jour du serveur : L'Enfer de Dante 2.0 : h.t.t.p.s: / discord. gg / 7NtMrNf

Le silence règne au manoir Xavier. Je me regarde dans le miroir, d'un air absent. Je regarde à la lumière de la lune passant par la fenêtre la série de numéros sur mon avant-bras gauche. Je soupire puis regarde de nouveau mon reflet dans le miroir.  
Pour la première fois dans ma vie, je me rends compte que ma mutation a un effet sur la couleur de mes yeux : je suis né avec les yeux verts mais peu à peu ils se rapprochent de la couleur grise comme celle du métal que je maîtrise si bien.

* * *

Je passe ma figure à l'eau tiède et retourne dans ma chambre. Charles est allongé dans le lit, sous les couvertures, lisant un bouquin simplement éclairé par une bougie. La flamme danse tel un serpent faisant des ombres sur le mur.  
Je le rejoins et le télépathe lève les yeux de son livre en me sentant arriver. Il le pose sur la table de chevet et me regarde.

J'esquisse un sourire, peu sincère et me retourne, dos à lui. Il fronce les sourcils et caresse paresseusement la courbe de mes épaules, avant de venir poser sa tête dessus. Je l'entends me demander ce qui ne va pas mais je ne lui réponds pas, fixant la pleine lune solitaire dans le ciel.  
« Erik, parle-moi. Je n'aime pas quand tu restes muet. »  
Je me retourne alors il se recule. Je le regarde, les yeux remplis de larmes. Il hausse les sourcils avant de me prendre contre lui. Je pleure silencieusement dans ses bras et il me berce.  
« Je n'aime pas te voir pleurer, mon ange. Que se passe-t-il ? »  
Je ne dis rien, les larmes se calmant un peu. Je regarde de nouveau Charles.  
« Je me déteste, Charles. »  
Charles fronce les sourcils.

* * *

Il y a encore quelques années j'étais redevenu ce mutant maléfique, détruisant tout ce qui était à sa portée. Raven m'a convaincu de revenir vers eux, vers la seule famille qui me restait.  
Malgré toutes les trahisons et les coups bas que je lui ai fait, Charles est toujours là, à me serrer dans ses bras, à m'écouter me plaindre sur ma vie merdique.  
« Tu ne dois pas te détester, Erik. »  
« Regarde ce que j'ai fait ! Les élèves ont peur dès qu'ils me voient ! J'ai un bracelet électronique H24 ! Je suis devenu un dangereux criminel ! Et toi, tu es là, à prendre soin de moi ! Comment tu fais pour accepter un tel monstre à tes côtés ? Hein, Charles ? »  
La froideur et la violence de mes mots fait sursauter Charles qui me lâche. Je me lève et contemple le ciel étoilé.  
« Tu n'es pas un monstre, Erik. Je t'interdis de penser ça une seule seconde. »  
Je serre les poings et les dents, des larmes de rage envahissant mes yeux. Charles se lève et m'enlace par la taille par derrière, posant sa tête sur mon épaule. Il m'embrasse sur l'épaule et je soupire.  
« Ecoute-moi bien, Erik, nous sommes ce que nous sommes chacun de nous. Le prolongement du passé. Tu es comme ça car tu as vécu avec la peur au ventre et une rage permanente. Je t'accepte tel que tu es, parce que je t'aime. »  
Charles me lâche et je me retourne. Il me sourit avec cet air que j'affectionne tellement. Je l'embrasse tendrement l'emmenant sur le lit avant de rabattre les couvertures sur nous deux.  
La lune est la seule témoin de notre amour nocturne.  
Témoin averti et discret.


	5. Histoire d'amour compliquée

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles fait le point sur ses échecs avec Erik. Alors qu'il pense que tout est perdu, ce dernier refait surface dans sa vie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Défi Demande en mariage sur L'Enfer de Dante 2.0 : h.t.t.p.s: / discord. gg / 7NtMrNf (enlever les points et les espaces inutiles)

Je pensais que c'était toi. L'unique homme avec qui je partagerais ma vie. Je me suis trompé. Avant que je n'aie eu le temps de te faire quelques avances, tu es parti. Evaporé telle de la fumée.  
Alors, je reste là, seul. Ayant échappé à la balle qui aurait pu me rendre paralytique, selon Hank. Je vide lentement un verre de whisky. Le cinquième de ma soirée monocorde. Serrant fermement contre ma paume l'alliance qui aurait pu nous lier à vie. Celle que je prévoyais de te donner.  
Tu m'as quitté sur cette plage. M'enlevant ma sœur et mon rêve.  
Je me rappelle cette soirée. Où je te taquinais avec ma télépathie. Essayant de t'avouer mes sentiments. Cependant, tu ne les as pas compris. Obnubilé par ton esprit de vengeance.  
« _Erik, je t'aime. Je sais que toi aussi. Avoue-le …_ »  
« SORS DE MA TETE, CHARLES ! »  
Tu m'as violemment repoussé et sans prêter attention à si j'allais bien, tu es sorti de la pièce. Je tenais cette boîte que je n'ai pas pu te donner.  
Le soir suivant, j'ai retenté ma chance. J'ai tenté le tout pour le tout en t'embrassant au moment où tu ne t'y attendais pas. Tu m'as encore repoussé.  
Qu'aurais-je dû faire pour que tu acceptes mes avances ?  
Oui, je t'aime, Erik. Tu ne l'as pas saisi alors je garde pour moi tout cet amour que je te porte.  
Je garde en mémoire tous les bons moments passés avec toi, qui sont si peu nombreux. Nos soirées passées à jouer aux échecs, à discuter et confronter nos points de vue sur l'avenir et la place des mutants dans le monde de demain.  
Oui, nous étions opposés, mais, comme on le dit, les opposés s'attirent. Sans doute, nous étions trop opposés.  
M'aurais-tu dit oui si j'avais pu te le demander ? Cette question reste en suspense.

* * *

_Quelques semaines plus tard ..._

Toc ! Toc !  
Je soupire, refusant d'ouvrir la porte à qui que ce soit.  
« Erik … ? » dit la voix peu assurée de Hank.  
Je me lève d'un coup, surpris par ton retour si rapide. Je rejoins Hank et te vois : blessé et affaibli. Des marques strient tes deux bras ainsi que ton torse. Que t'ont-ils faits ?  
« Charles … » me dit-tu en gémissant.  
Je te regarde tentant de garder mon sérieux. Hank te soigne rapidement et te revoilà, en face de moi, assis dans ton fauteuil de prédilection.  
« Je suis désolé, Charles … »  
Je hoche doucement la tête et te regarde. Je comprends alors que je ne pourrais jamais me défaire de cet amour que je ressens pour toi. Tu te lèves et je recommence comme cette soirée. Tu grognes, tente encore de me repousser.  
« Erik, veux-tu m'épou … »  
Tu me lances un bout de métal dans le crâne et je gémis légèrement sous l'impact me massant le front. Tu te retournes, avec un air désolé.  
« Tu voulais me dire quoi … ? »  
Je me masse toujours le front, saignant un peu. Tu t'approches de moi et je me rassois. Tu te rassois et me regarde, avec ton air si désolé.  
« Ce n'est pas grave … »  
« Tu voulais me demander quelque chose … ? »  
Je te regarde et me lève, me mettant face à toi, un genou à terre. Tu m'observe sans réellement comprendre la nature de la situation.  
« Je t'aime Erik. Tu le sais déjà, je crois. C'est ce que je tente de te dire depuis le début. Ce n'est pas que physique pour moi. »  
J'ouvre la boîte et tu comprends, tes joues devenant rouges sous le coup de ces émotions qui te parviennent, que tu pensais ne jamais ressentir. Je te regarde, droit dans les yeux.  
« Erik Lehnsherr, veux-tu m'épouser ? »  
Tu me regardes, sans comprendre au premier abord, puis, tu me souris en me demandant de me relever.  
« C'est avec plaisir que j'accepte. Cependant, je pense que nous ne pouvons pas nous marier, Charles. Nous sommes deux hommes. »  
« Je m'en fiche de la paperasse et tout. Tout ce que je veux c'est être lié à toi. Tant que nous le savons tous les deux, cela me suffit amplement. »  
Je te regarde, te donnant la bague de fiançailles. Tu me regarde également avant de te rassoir finalement. Je viens me mettre à califourchon sur toi, ton regard ne lâche pas le mien.  
« Cette nuit … Nuit de fiançailles. Rien que nous deux … » te dis-je.  
J'enlève doucement ta chemise avant de caresser du bout des doigts tes nouvelles plaies. Tu me regardes faire sans rien dire. Je plonge mon regard dans le tien puis tu m'attires à toi pour m'embrasser. Tes mains parcourent mon dos, ayant enlevé ma chemise auparavant. J'enfouis ma tête dans le cou et le dévore de baisers. Tu gémis en soupirant d'aise. Ce simple bruit me fait comprendre que je n'étais pas le seul à ressentir un amour si puissant. Tu n'acceptes pas d'être le passif alors tu me portes, moi enroulant mes jambes autour de ta taille, refusant de me détacher de toi. Tu m'entraînes dans le canapé, me dominant. Tes caresses continuent ainsi que tes baisers et je me laisse faire, confiant, guidé par toi.  
La porte se referme toute seule parce que tu en as décidé ainsi. Ce soir-là, je t'appartiens. Rien qu'à toi. Je me livre corps et âme à toi. Je gémis sous tes caresses et tes baisers, entremêlant mes doigts dans tes cheveux si soyeux.  
« Erik … Je t'aime … »  
Tu me regardes en grognant, m'embrassant avec violence. Je gémis. Tu me mords la lèvre dans ce baiser sauvage. D'un simple geste, tu essuies le sang s'échappant, passant un doigt sur mes lèvres. Tu me rends fou : c'est indéniable.  
Lentement et respectueusement, tu me confesses tout ton amour pour toi. Je gémis, soumis à tes désirs et à toi.  
Une fois nos ébats terminés, tu me mordille dans le cou et je te serre contre moi, te griffant presque le dos. Cependant, tu n'en fais rien et colle davantage ton corps au mien. Tu grognes en allemand et à travers la barrière de la langue je comprends : « Mon trésor, mon Charles ».  
Nous échangeons nos positions et je m'endors dans tes bras.  
Je t'ai retrouvé malgré toutes les difficultés qui se sont dressées devant nous. Notre histoire d'amour n'est pas comme les autres.  
Nous avons une histoire d'amour compliquée …


	6. I want you by my side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik est arrivé avec un seul but dans sa tête. Cependant, sa rencontre avec Charles risque de changer toute sa vie ...

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que j'avais rencontré Charles.  
Charles Xavier … Cet homme qui m'a sauvé d'une mort certaine par noyade.  
Je n'ai pas trop compris sur le moment pourquoi il tenait tant à me sauver la vie. Cependant, en entendant sa voix dans ma propre tête, j'ai immédiatement compris : il est différent. Comme moi.  
Nous sommes arrivés dans une base secrète de la CIA. Très rapidement, j'ai saisi ce qui allait créer une forte opposition entre le télépathe et moi. Malgré cela, je ne pouvais pas détacher mon regard de cet homme.  
Pas que je rejette le fait que je sois attiré par les hommes. Plutôt surtout que cet homme est Charles Xavier. L'homme que je ne veux sans aucun doute briser.  
Le soir-même de notre arrivée, je vole le dossier de Shaw et quitte les lieux.  
« **Tel que je vous connais, je suis surpris que vous ne soyez pas déjà parti.** »  
Je me stoppe et le vois. Ce brun aux yeux bleus. Je soupire.  
« **Que savez-vous sur moi ?** »  
« **Tout. Absolument tout.** »  
Je lui conseille alors vivement de sortir de ma tête mais il continue son discours en me disant qu'il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de voir toute ma souffrance aux camps. Je tiens fermement la manche de ma chemise, recouvrant mon immatriculation de déporté.  
« **Je peux vous aider.** »  
« **Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide …** »  
Charles continue en me rappelant que je serais mort noyé à cette heure s'il n'était pas intervenu. Il se rapproche de moi et mon cœur frappe contre ma poitrine comme un fou.  
Non. Je ne dois en aucun cas craquer. Cette vie n'est pas faite pour moi. Je ne la mérite pas.  
« **Ce n'est pas qu'à moi que vous tournez le dos mais au monde entier.** »  
Charles Xavier est si proche de moi. Son regarde croise le mien et je sens mon cœur fondre, telle la neige qui fond au soleil.  
Je tente encore de résister contre mon envie de l'embrasser. La maintenant, ici tout de suite.  
« **En restant ici, je gagnerais à avoir des amis. Vous gagnerez à en avoir aussi …** »  
Je le vois s'éloigner de moi, telle la fumée qui s'évapore dans l'atmosphère.  
« **Charles.** »  
Il se stoppe et se retourne vers moi, avec cet air si innocent. Cet air qui le rend si fragile. Si vulnérable. Il doit savoir de quoi l'humanité est capable.  
Je me rapproche de lui et pose ma mallette. Il me regarde, les joues légèrement rouges.  
Ne serais-je donc pas le seul à éprouver des sentiments ?  
Sans rien rajouter, je l'embrasse sauvagement. Il gémit sous la puissance du baiser et y répond. Nos langues se rencontrent et entament un ballet effréné.  
Nous nous séparons, essoufflés, le teint rouge. Je vois dans le regard de Charles qu'il ne tient plus. Nous nous embrassons encore et encore, avec envie et appétit.  
Oubliant ma raison de partir, je laisse ma mallette dans l'entrée. Nous arrivons dans la chambre de Charles : je porte ce dernier, ses jambes enroulées autour de ma taille. Nous nous retrouvons dans le lit sous les couvertures à nous embrasser encore et encore.

* * *

 _Quelques jours plus tard …  
_ Shaw nous a enlevé deux de nos jeunes mutants : Angèle et Darwin. Charles prend alors la décision d'aller dans son ancien lieu de résidence afin que l'on puisse s'entraîner.  
Lors de mon entraînement, je donne un pistolet à Charles et lui demande de me tirer dessus. Ce dernier refuse.  
« **Allez, tu sais que je vais dévier la balle !** »  
« **Justement ! Si tu sais déjà le faire je n'en vois pas l'intérêt ! Où est passé l'homme qui voulait soulever un sous-marin ?** »  
« **Mais ce n'est pas pareil. J'ai besoin d'être dans une situation de stress ou de colère …** »  
Charles soupire me disant que jusqu'à présent cela ne m'a permis que de mettre ma vie en danger. Il me demande alors d'orienter la parabole vers nous. J'essaie, en vain.  
« **Je pense que le secret de la volonté se trouve quelque part entre la rage et le calme total.** »  
Charles use alors de sa télépathie pour faire remonter un de mes souvenirs les plus calmes dans mon esprit. Une larme coule sur ma joue ainsi que sur celle de Charles. Il m'explique alors qu'il y a du bien en moi.  
« **Et quand tu comprendras tout cela, tu possèderas un pouvoir hors du commun que nul ne pourra surpasser. Pas même moi.** »  
Je retente et j'y parviens. Charles me regarde fier et m'embrasse tendrement. Je l'enlace par la taille et lui par la nuque. Moira nous interrompt et nous rejoignons les autres pour aller écouter le discours du président.

* * *

 _Le lendemain …  
_ J'ai un peu de mal à me lever ce matin-là. Charles est dans mes bras à moitié dévêtu. Nous avons fait un pas de plus dans notre relation bien que ce dernier préférait attendre que tout soit terminé. Mais, l'envie était trop forte et tentante.  
Oui, j'ai couché avec Charles Xavier et j'en suis heureux.  
Nous rejoignons les autres membres de l'équipe. Nous décollons pour Cuba.

* * *

 _Quelques minutes plus tard …  
_ Je viens de tuer Shaw. Je n'ai pas suivi le plan de Charles et j'ai accompli ma vengeance. Les soldats nous envoient des missiles. Je les stoppe avec la ferme intention de leur renvoyer.  
« **Erik, c'est le moment où nous devons nous montrer meilleur qu'eux. Il y a des gens bien sur ces navires. Ils ne font que suivre les ordres.** »  
« **J'ai été à la merci de ceux qui suivent les ordres. Plus jamais.** »  
Je renvoie les missiles.  
Charles se jette sur moi et nous nous battons jusqu'au moment où je lui donne un violent coup, le propulsant plus loin. Je reprends le contrôle sur les missiles. Moira me tire dessus alors je dévie toutes les balles. J'entends Hank crier et je vois Charles en train de se relever.  
Une balle. Unique. Franchit sa colonne vertébrale.  
Je le vois tomber dans le sable, sa main tenant son dos, au ralenti. Je me précipite vers lui et amorti sa chute. Je retire la balle de son dos et la jette dans le sable.  
« **Je te l'avais dit. Tu vois ce qu'ils veulent ? Nous liguer les uns contre les autres. J'ai besoin de toi à mes côtés. Imagine : nous tous, nous protégeant les uns les autres. Nous voulons la même chose.** »  
« **Je suis désolé, mon ami, mais non.** »  
Des larmes coulent sur ses joues et je l'embrasse tendrement. Les autres me regardent faire surpris. Puis, je porte délicatement Charles dans mes bras et m'envole avec.  
« **Erik … Je … Je ne sens plus mes jambes …** »  
Des larmes envahissent mes yeux et nous arrivons au manoir. Je l'emmène dans sa chambre.  
Je suis arrivé ici sans rien.  
Je reviens ici avec une personne pour qui je resterais.  
J'abandonne mon idée de créer une Confrérie de mutants.  
Charles a besoin de moi à ses côtés.  
Je resterais avec lui quoiqu'il arrive.  
Car, je l'aime.  
Tout simplement.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles Xavier est un jeune télépathe cherchant le meilleur moyen pour dominer son don. Quant à moi, je suis Erik Lehnsherr, cherchant la paix pour contrôler au mieux mes dons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attention : lemon dans cet OS

Jamais je n'aurais pensé faire partie d'une équipe. Je suis solitaire depuis mes 15 ans alors pourquoi cela aurait dû changer ?  
« _Mettez votre esprit en paix !_ »  
Voilà ce que cet homme, Charles Xavier, m'a ordonné de faire. Sait-il seulement que je déteste recevoir des ordres ?  
Non, il ne sait rien sur moi. Je suis un homme mystérieux. Point final.  
Un soir, je prévois de partir avec le dossier de Shaw dans ma mallette. Charles me retient, me disant qu'il est surpris de me voir partir seulement maintenant.  
« _Que savez-vous sur moi ?_ »  
« _Absolument tout. Je peux vous aider._ »  
« _Je n'ai besoin de l'aide de personne !_ »  
Je continue à m'éloigner et Charles me stoppe de nouveau en me disant que le soir de notre rencontre j'avais besoin de lui. Sans ça, je me serais sans doute noyé, c'est vrai.  
« _J'ai vu ce que Shaw vous a fait. J'ai ressenti toute votre souffrance, votre supplice. Laissez-moi vous aider, Erik._ »  
Je refuse catégoriquement et continue à m'éloigner.  
« _Ce n'est pas qu'à moi que vous tournez le dos. C'est à tout le monde. En restant ici, je gagnerais à avoir des amis. Vous gagnerez à en avoir aussi._ »  
Je reste immobile, indécis, regardant au loin.  
« _Je pourrais tenter de vous en dissuader mais je ne le ferais pas._ »  
Charles rentre, les mains dans les poches. Comment un télépathe peut avoir autant d'estime pour moi pour ne pas manipuler mon esprit ?  
Je reste comme un idiot, contemplant le noir de la nuit.

* * *

Le lendemain, je rejoins Charles dans le bureau du responsable de la CIA dirigeant la mission. Je l'entends dire qu'il prévoit de recruter d'autres mutants. Je leur dis alors que peut-être ils ne voudront pas les suivre.  
« _Erik, vous avez décidé de rester._ » dit Charles en me souriant.  
Je lui rends son sourire et je précise que si une nouvelle espèce venait à être découverte et devrait l'être par ses semblables. L'agent de la CIA refuse et dit que de toute manière la décision revient à Charles. Ce dernier me regarde avec intérêt. Je détourne le regard, mon cœur frappant contre ma poitrine comme un fou.  
« _Je regrette. Erik et moi, nous allons recruter les mutants sans votre concours._ »  
L'agent de la CIA est choqué par une telle réponse et nous allons tous les deux à l'intérieur de la vaste machine. Hank lui présente le fonctionnement général de la machine en pointant chaque élément la composant.  
« _Vous faites un cobaye admirable, Charles._ »  
« _Ne me gâchez pas le plaisir, Erik._ »  
« _J'ai été un cobaye. Je le reconnais quand j'en vois un._ »  
Hank finit de mettre la machine en route. Charles ferme les yeux, concentré. Je l'observe un peu appréhensif.  
« _Je ne peux vraiment pas vous couper les cheveux ?_ » demande Hank.  
« _Non, je tiens à mes cheveux …_ »

* * *

Une fois le repérage terminé, Hank désactive la machine et nous sortons. J'observe Charles discuter joyeusement avec sa sœur Raven. Le voir sourire et son image avec le casque du Cerebro sur son crâne me fait craquer intérieurement, mais, je ne peux pas me résoudre à l'avouer à Charles.  
Je suis beaucoup trop fier pour ça et puis, Charles est un homme. Comme moi. Ce serait plutôt indécent.  
 _En plus d'être intelligent, il est mignon …  
_ « _Je suis touché, Erik._ » dit la voix de Charles derrière moi.  
« _Je vous conseille de sortir de ma tête._ »  
Je m'éloigne d'un pas sûr et j'entends Charles soupirer. Je me stoppe et me retourne.  
« _Vous pensez tellement fort que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de capter vos pensées. Je pense que le pire c'est la nuit lorsque vous retournez là-bas, mentalement._ »  
Il a vu. L'enfer que j'ai vécu. Je tiens fermement ma manche.  
« _C'est horrible ce qu'ils vous ont fait et impardonnable, c'est vrai._ »  
Il se rapproche de moi et je reste figé sur place. Il remonte la manche que je tenais et caresse du bout des doigts mon numéro de matricule. Il murmure quelques paroles que je ne parviens pas à saisir. Je repousse Charles et vais dans ma chambre. Ce dernier me suit sans que je ne sache pourquoi.  
« _Je comprends que vous voulez vous construire une carapace émotionnelle, mais, je suis au regret de vous apprendre que c'est tout sauf une bonne idée._ »  
Charles est là, debout, les bras croisés avec un air malicieux dans le regard. Alors, je craque et l'embrasse un peu violemment en le plaquant contre la porte qui se referme sous son poids. Il gémit avant de m'enlacer par la nuque. Je stoppe le baiser et le regarde. Il garde son sourire et son air malicieux. Je me mords la lèvre et l'embrasse l'entraînant sur le lit.  
« _Un parfait cobaye. Adorable certes, mais beau surtout._ »  
Charles sourit et je l'embrasse tendrement dans le cou. Il soupire d'aise comme s'il s'attendait que cette nuit arrive un jour.  
Cette nuit-là, nous faisons l'amour tendrement et amoureusement, en nous nous regardant droit dans les yeux.  
Plusieurs minutes plus tard, nous sommes allongés l'un contre l'autre, transpirants et heureux.  
« _J'ai craqué en te voyant avec ce casque._ »  
Charles sourit avant de m'embrasser de nouveau. J'y réponds. Raven débarque sans prévenir et nous surprend, bouche à bouche. Elle pousse un cri.  
« _Raven …_ » marmonne Charles.  
« _Vous … Vous vous couchez ensemble depuis quand ?_ »  
Charles ne répond pas et use de sa télépathie pour la faire partir et oublier ce qu'elle a vu.  
« _Tu es incroyable, Charles …_ »  
Il me sourit et m'embrasse de nouveau, m'enlaçant par la nuque.  
A ce moment-là, je n'ai qu'une seule envie : que ce moment reste à tout jamais gravé dans ma mémoire et que ça dure éternellement.  
Demain, nous recruterons les mutants. En attendant, nous profitons de notre liberté en nous aimant tout simplement.  
Charles Xavier est un jeune télépathe cherchant le meilleur moyen pour dominer son don. Quant à moi, je suis Erik Lehnsherr, cherchant la paix pour contrôler au mieux mes dons.


	8. Mandalas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik a une passion cachée : les mandalas. Malgré le fait qu'il soit un garçon, il adore en faire. Cependant, il souhaite que cela reste secret. Aucune envie que quelqu'un l'apprenne et surtout pas Charles !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Situation 18 (1001 situations) : Un personnage A fait quelque chose qui est considéré comme étant une activité du sexe opposé.

Erik a toujours eu une passion cachée : faire des mandalas. C'est un des nombreux moyens qu'il a trouvés afin de calmer son esprit de vengeance. En cachette dans sa chambre, il colorie les figures circulaires tandis que Charles entraîne les plus jeunes. Charles... La dernière personne qui devra être au courant de cette passion pour la majorité féminine.

Aujourd'hui, il était tellement concentré qu'il n'a pas entendu Charles entrer dans la chambre.

« Erik ? Que fais-tu ? Nous faisons un pique-nique dehors... »

Charles se stoppa en voyant l'activité de son amant. Il manqua d'exploser de rire et Erik cacha ses créations dans un des tiroirs de son bureau.

Sans rien ajouter ni l'un ni l'autre, ils rejoignirent les autres.

« Le dessin c'est cool. » dit Raven.

Charles ne put s'empêcher de rire en repensant à ce que faisait Erik quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Je pense que Erik a un côté féminin. »

Raven fronça les sourcils et Charles explosa de rire face à l'expression choquée de son amant. Ce dernier se leva en grognant alors Charles le suivit.

« Je te taquinais, mon cœur. Je sais bien pourquoi tu fais ça. Mais tu aurais pu m'en parler... »

« J'avais peur que tu te moques... »

Charles prit Erik dans ses bras et le serra contre lui.

« Un petit peu d'humour ne te ferait pas mal. » lui dit-il en caressant sa joue.

Ils revinrent avec les autres, amusés tous les deux par cette passion très peu commune chez les garçons.


	9. Ma raison de vivre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OS du point de vue de Erik au début de First Class

Un tir … Unique … Qui a provoqué la mort de ma mère …  
Qui je suis ? Erik Lehnsherr, un jeune homme qui a perdu ses parents à l'âge de 14 ans … Qui a vécu l'enfer indescriptible.  
Mon seul but ? Retrouver Klaus Schmidt … L'homme responsable de tous mes malheurs …  
Mes pas m'ont amené jusqu'en Europe … En Suisse plus exactement …  
Une banque qui me donnera de nombreuses informations sur ma cible …  
L'homme qui me reçoit semble ne pas aimer ma venue … Normal, il doit sûrement être effrayé en me voyant débarquer avec de l'or nazi … Alors lorsque je lui dis la raison de ma venue, il est tenté d'appuyer sur le bouton d'alarme … Mais je l'en empêche … Il a vraiment cru que j'allais le laisser faire ?  
Je me lève, menaçant utilisant à mon avantage mon air d'assassin allemand. Après une longue séance de menace, il finit par m'indiquer un endroit où mon tortionnaire doit surement se trouver …  
Je suis donc obligé de quitter une nouvelle fois mon continent d'origine … Pour aller sur ceux qui prônent un idéal pour tous les étrangers … Ridicule …  
J'entre dans un bar en Argentine … Bien décidé à s'il le faut descendre les hommes se trouvant à l'intérieur …  
Après une charmante discussion, je descend les hommes sans pitié … Après tout … Je ne suis qu'un monstre … Alors pourquoi faire dans le détail ?  
Je me rends près de Miami, là où est le bateau de Shaw. Je parviens à monter dessus sans me faire repérer. En le revoyant, mon cœur bat la chamade comme s'il voulait sortir de ma cage thoracique.  
\- _Also, das kleine Erik Lehnsherr …  
_ Je ne réponds pas … Mais son acolyte devine mes intentions et finit par me pousser à l'eau. Lorsque je parviens à remonter à la surface, les bateaux de la CIA font leur apparition. Il est hors de question qu'ils attrapent cet homme avant moi … Je soulève l'ancre du bateau de Schmidt et commence à l'utiliser pour détruire l'embarcation.  
Schmidt et ses associés s'enfuient à bord d'un sous-marin. Je le vois partir sous l'eau et tente de le retenir m'attirant à lui à l'aide de mes capacités plus qu'exceptionnelles …  
Un homme m'hurle de les laisser partir mais je m'y refuse car l'arrestation de Schmidt est ma seule et unique raison de vivre … C'est comme si il me demandait de me tirer une balle …  
Je vais sous l'eau et reste en apnée pendant plusieurs minutes suivant le sous-marin. Le même homme qui m'a hurlé de les laisser partir se retrouve à mes côtés, me disant par pensée sans savoir comment il fait, de lâcher prise, que je vais me noyer. Il me remonte à la surface et fait signe aux autres pour signaler notre position. Je le repousse, l'obligeant à me lâcher.  
\- _Mettez votre esprit en paix !_ , m'hurle-t-il.  
Je le regarde et l'observe : brun foncé aux yeux incroyablement bleus.  
Cet homme s'appelle Charles Xavier et il m'emmène au sein de la CIA me disant que c'est la meilleure solution pour retrouver Schmidt.  
Rapidement, nous devenons tous les deux amis, malgré nos divergences points de vue. Les événements nous obligent à aller dans son ancienne maison située dans le comté du Westchester. Les entraînements de l'équipe se suivent et j'admire chaque jour avec fascination cet homme que je pensais ne jamais connaître.  
\- _Je ne pensais pas rencontrer un homme comme toi un jour. Tu le sais ça ?  
_ \- _Oui je le sais Erik. Je pense exactement la même chose … C'est ton entraînement aujourd'hui. Tu es prêt ?  
_ \- _Oui je pense. Je n'ai pas peur vu comment se sont passés les autres entraînements.  
_ Charles rit aux éclats et mon cœur s'emballe sans que je ne sache pas pourquoi. En regardant les yeux bleus du télépathe, je me sens ailleurs loin d'ici.  
\- _Erik ? Tu m'entends quand je te parle ?  
_ \- _Hum ?  
_ Charles m'analyse du regard, sondant sûrement mon esprit. Il soupire.  
\- _Erik tu pourrais te concentrer sur la mission et pas sur autre chose ?  
_ Charles s'éloigne, semblant exaspéré par mon attitude. Je reprends mon esprit me rendant compte de mon moment de flottement.  
Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Pourquoi le regard si bleu de cet homme m'a déstabilisé ? Je l'ignore …  
Je peux dire que mon entraînement s'est plutôt bien passé malgré un Charles qui n'a pas osé de me regarder droit dans les yeux, sans doute encore sous le choc de mon comportement d'il y a quelques heures.  
\- _Charles ? Tu m'évites du regard on dirait … J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?  
_ \- _Non pas du tout .. C'est juste que je … C'est ridicule laisse tomber …  
_ Charles détourne le regard. Je le force à me regarder et je me perds dans le bleu de ses yeux. Il me supplie d'arrêter, que nous avons une mission à accomplir. Mais je ne l'écoute pas et franchis le pas. Tout en le prenant par la taille, je l'embrasse tendrement. Ce dernier reste surpris puis me recule.  
\- _Tu as perdu la tête ?  
_ Je m'attendais à tout sauf à un refus de Charles. Il a ses mains posées sur ses hanches, l'air furieux. Je me répands en excuses avant de quitter le parc.  
\- _Idiot …  
_ Je me stoppe et vois Charles s'avancer vers moi. Il m'embrasse à son tour. J'y réponds.  
\- _Pourquoi tu m'as repoussé ?  
_ \- _Tu m'as surpris c'est tout … Je me demandais qui ferait le premier pas …_  
Je souris et observe Charles. En le voyant, souriant face à moi, je sais que j'ai trouvé une autre raison de vivre … Et cette raison est la meilleure que j'ai rencontrée …  
Cette raison s'appelle .. Charles Xavier.


	10. Pile ou face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> X-Men Apocalypse : Charles résume les divers événements liés au comportement indécis de Erik

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OS réalisé pour le défi "Citation du jour" : "Chaque chose possède deux côtés : un bon côté et un côté pas trop mauvais."

Je te l'ai dit dès ton premier entraînement. Tu possèdes un pouvoir hors du commun. Je t'ai donné les clés pour accéder au plein potentiel de tes capacités. Cependant, tu es là. A me dire que tu as tout enterré avec ta famille.

Décidemment, avec toi, je joue à un vrai de jeu de pile ou face.

Pile, tu es de mon côté. Face, tu es contre moi.  
Quand vas-tu enfin te décider à choisir un camp ? Quand vas-tu enfin cesser de me laisser de faux espoirs ?

Pile, tu me souris. Face, tu me méprises.  
Quand te décideras-tu à m'achever une fois pour toute ?  
« Il y a du bon en toi, Erik. Je te l'ai déjà dit … »  
Je te le répète mais tu ne m'écoutes plus. Tu cautionnes toute la destruction massive gratuite voulue par ce mutant ancestral.

Pile, tu es Erik. Face, tu es Magnéto.  
Mais pour moi, tu reste Erik Lehnsherr. L'homme que je ne cesserais jamais d'aimer. Je suis sans aucun doute le seul qui t'appelle encore par ton prénom. Je te regarde : aucun signe de tendresse ou de pitié envers moi alors que je suis étalé au sol, mes jambes mortes devant moi.

Pile, tu es hypersensible. Face, tu es impassible.  
Froid comme le métal que tu contrôles si bien. Froid comme la douleur que tu as ressenti il y a plusieurs années maintenant. Sombre comme cette obscurité dans laquelle tu étais lorsque je t'ai rencontré.

Pile, ton regard brille. Face, ton regarde s'assombrit.  
Le gris métallique de tes yeux me rappelle à quel point d'un seul regard tu peux achever quelqu'un psychologiquement. Tu remets un autre exemplaire de ce foutu casque débile sur ta tête. Pour te protéger de moi. Comme si j'avais l'intention de t'attaquer avec ma télépathie.

Pile, tu me promets de rester à mes côtés. Face, tu m'abandonnes comme un lâche. Comme ce fameux jour sur la plage de Cuba. Tu m'as laissé là. Blessé dans le dos. A cause de ton propre mépris pour les humains. Tu es parti avec ma sœur. Je te l'ai pardonné, certes. Cependant, ta trahison me reste en travers de la gorge.

Pile, tu es un mutant puissant, m'aidant à former de nouveaux futurs X-Men. Face, tu es un mutant puissant et dangereux que je dois stopper pour le bien commun.  
Je me suis promis de ne jamais t'affronter directement. Je n'en aurais pas le courage.

Je te regarde, essayant de trouver un lueur d'espoir dans ton regard. Tu m'observes, partagé entre l'amour que tu me portes encore et la haine que tu éprouves envers cette communauté qui te prend tout à chaque fois.

Mes connaissances en matière de littérature me permettent de te dire ceci.  
 _Chaque chose possède deux côtés : un bon côté et un côté pas trop mauvais.  
_ Tu me toises du regard, me défies. Je ne te reconnais plus l'espace de quelques instants.

Le mutant ancestral m'emmène dans une pyramide. Toi, tu restes immobile, le laissant faire sans ciller. Je soupire, victime de ma propre et stupide quête de l'espoir chez toi.

Je sens mon esprit quitter mon corps alors je lutte. Je lutte pour encore avoir une chance de te voir. Même si c'est en tant qu'ennemi. Le processus s'interrompt.

Pile, je suis dans tes bras. Face, tu me regardes de haut.  
J'ouvre lentement les yeux et je vois ton regard métallique posé sur moi.  
« Qu'appelles-tu un côté pas trop mauvais ? » me demandes-tu.  
Je te souris et ne répond pas à ta question. Je dépose un simple baiser sur tes lèvres, ne m'attendant pas à une réponse de ta part.

Pile, tu es mon amant. Face, tu es mon ennemi.  
Tu me regardes, surpris par ma propre audace. Je détourne le regard, me trouvant ridicule. Tu me maintiens dans tes bras. J'enlace mes mains autour de ta nuque. Tu me regardes toujours, sans réelle expression sur le visage.  
« Un côté pas trop mauvais … C'est un côté qui est bon mais avec quelques défauts … » te dis-je.  
« Et … »  
« Oui, je t'aime comme ça. Si tu étais parfait, je ne t'aurais pas aimé autant que je t'aime. »

Pile, tu me souris. Face, tu es inexpressif.  
Un sourire apparaît sur ton visage. Tu t'envoles dans les airs, mon corps blotti contre toi. Nous revenons au manoir. Lieu de nos premières nuits communes.

Pile, tu es dans mon lit. Face, je suis seul dans ce grand lit.  
Tu me déposes délicatement sur le lit se trouvant dans ma chambre. Tu enlèves cette longue cape qui, je l'avoue, te donne un certain charisme. Je frissonne lorsque je sens ton corps se rapprocher du mien.

Pile, tu m'aimes. Face, tu m'aimes.  
Quel que soit la face sur laquelle tombe cette maudite pièce de notre vie, je sais qu'au fond tu m'aimeras toujours.


	11. Retrouvailles Parisiennes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles s’est installé à Paris après les événements avec Jean. Il s’accorde la vie qu’il n’a pas pu mener.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Défi Baiserssur L'Enfer de Dante 2.0 : h.t.t.p.s: / discord. gg / 7NtMrNf (enlever les points et les espaces inutiles)

Deux ans se sont écoulés depuis les événements avec Jean. Charles a donné sa place de directeur à Hank avant d'aller s'installer dans un petit appartement parisien.

Ce jour-là, il décide d'aller visiter la célèbre dame de fer : la Tour Eiffel.

A cause de son handicap, le télépathe est contraint de prendre l'ascenseur. Une foule immense se tient devant. Un agent de sécurité demande aux personnes de laisser la priorité aux personnes à mobilité réduite : Charles rentre dans cette catégorie et l'homme le laisse accéder.

Arrivé en haut, il contemple au loin les vastes étendues de tours du quartier de la Défense. Une voix familière à ses oreilles résonne derrière lui.

« Erik ... » dit-il à voix basse.

L'allemand ne remarque pas immédiatement la présence de l'ancien professeur. Il est juste là en tant que touriste étranger.

« Vous me prenez pour qui ? J'ai un peu de respect pour la culture française. »

« Désolé Mr Lehnsherr. Je ne peux pas vous laisser vous promener dans ce lieu sans aucun contrôle. Et puis, sans vouloir paraître raciste, vous êtes allemand. »

Erik grogne et commence à se diriger vers la sortie. Il se stoppe en voyant Charles en difficulté avec son fauteuil. Il s'approche de lui et prend le contrôle sur le fauteuil.

« En visite, professeur ? »

Charles frissonne et esquisse un sourire.

« Mon sauveur. Que fais-tu ici, Erik ? »

« La même chose que toi, je pense. »

Charles sourit et laisse Erik guider son fauteuil.

« Mr Lehnsherr, je vais devoir appeler la police. »

« Quel est le soucis ? »

Erik explique à Charles la situation et ce dernier fronce les sourcils.

« Parce qu'il est mutant et allemand, vous l'interdisez de visiter les monuments français ? Je pensais pourtant que les Français étaient un peu plus ouverts d'esprit... »

« Mr Xavier ... »

Charles le coupe et déclare qu'il prend l'entièreté de la responsabilité de l'allemand.

« Tu n'étais pas obligé tu sais ? »

« J'insiste... Et puis ... »

Charles rougit et baisse la tête. Erik fronce les sourcils.

« Tu m'as manqué... »

Erik sourit et conduit Charles à un endroit plus tranquille. Il se penche vers lui et l'embrasse tendrement.

« Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, Charles. Plus que tu ne le crois. »

Erik se met accroupi devant le télépathe et prend ses mains.

« Fini les affrontements et combats inutiles. Accordons nous une vie commune. Rien que toi et moi. »

Charles acquiesce, une larme coulant sur sa joue. Erik sourit.

La visite terminée, les deux hommes vont se promener sur le Champ de Mars. Erik stoppe le fauteuil de Charles à l'ombre d'un arbre et s'assoit près de lui.

« Quelle journée magnifique ! » s'exclame Erik en mettant ses lunettes de soleil sur le bout de son nez.

Charles admire Erik. S'il n'avait pas été torturé et charcuté, il serait un parfait bel homme.

« Parfait ... »

« Mm ? »

Charles rougit.

« Rien. Oublie. »

« Cela me touche que tu me trouves sexy. Tu projette Charles. »

Charles devient rouge comme une pivoine tel un adolescent.

Le soir ils rentrent à l'appartement de Erik qui est beaucoup plus grand.

Oui, pour une fois, Charles acceptera de se faire guider.

Après tout, qui d'autre que Erik Lehnsherr pourrait faire craquer Charles Xavier ?


	12. Save me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cap ou pas cap d'écrire un Cherik se passant pendant le 2eme guerre Mondiale où Erik est prisonnier dans un camp de concentration et Charles un soldat qui vient libérer son camp ?

Un cri retentit dans le manoir Xavier.  
C'est la nuit et les nombreux serviteurs se précipitent dans la chambre du jeune Charles.  
Ce dernier hurle à la mort, comme si quelqu'un le torturait.  
Les yeux révulsés et le teint pâle, un des serviteurs ordonne à ce qu'on appelle un médecin. Charles se calme et retombe inerte sur son matelas.  
Le médecin le consulte et établit un rapide diagnostic : une simple crise de source inconnue.  
Le lendemain, Charles ferme les yeux, assis en tailleurs sur son lit.  
 _Ils ne peuvent pas comprendre. Je ne suis pas comme eux. Ce qui m'est arrivé hier soir, seul moi peut le comprendre.  
_ En effet, le jeune homme est télépathe. Il est en constante communication avec les esprits l'entourant. Ainsi, il sait que son beau-père trompe sa mère avec la cuisinière et qu'il veut violer sa sœur de cœur également.  
Cependant, Charles ne le dit pas. Déjà qu'il est vu comme un monstre à l'école, hors de question de rajouter cet être machiavélique à la liste.  
Charles sait aussi que c'est à cause de cet homme que son père est mort. De ce fait, c'est aussi sa faute si ses facultés jugées anormales se sont déclenchées.  
Pour en revenir aux événements de la veille au soir, le jeune garçon avait l'impression d'être dans un lieu clos, avec une température approchant pas loin les 10°C. Il a ressenti une aiguille, traverser sa peau au niveau de son avant-bras.  
Il enlève sa chemise et ne voit aucune trace de piqûre ou de blessure. Il se rhabille et descend pour commencer sa journée.

* * *

La nuit-même, cela recommence. Mais cette fois-ci, Charles ne crie pas. Il est le simple spectateur d'une scène gratuite sur un garçon ayant presque son âge. Il entend des paroles en russe et en allemand. Alors, Charles comprend : camp de concentration.  
Son demi-frère, Cain, est engagé dans l'armée. Il est chargé de surveiller les rues et d'abattre les ennemis passant dans le coin. Charles ne voit qu'une solution pour libérer cet homme victime de cruautés : s'engager à son tour dans l'armée.  
Il se passe encore une semaine avant que Charles ne soit finalement admis dans les rangs. Il se renseigne sur les différentes missions et entend parler d'une mission sauvetage pour libérer un camp en Pologne.  
Grâce à son don, il réussit à rejoindre le groupe chargé de la libération. Une fois sur place, le fusil à la main, il cherche l'homme qui hante ses pensées jour et nuit. Il le trouve dans une pièce isolée et le libère.  
« Qui êtes-vous ? Et, pourquoi me libérez-vous ? »  
« Je m'appelle Charles Xavier. J'ai l'impression que nos deux esprits se soient rencontrés. Vous êtes Erik, n'est-ce pas ? »  
L'homme reste muet pendant quelques minutes.  
Erik … Oui, c'est comme ça qu'il s'appelle. Cependant, à force d'être appelé n°214782, il a un peu oublié son vrai prénom.  
« Vous n'êtes pas un peu jeune, Charles, pour être soldat ? »  
« Certes, mais, c'est un de mes meilleurs éléments. » grogne un homme d'une carrure assez imposante.  
Charles regarde son supérieur.  
« Commandant Howlett, vous … »  
« Franchement, vous pensez être le seul à être différent, Xavier ? »  
Le commandant sort discrètement ses griffes, signe de sa mutation. Charles le regarde impressionné puis ils quittent le camp. Il se font poursuivre par des soldats allemands et Erik les repousse, dévoilant la nature de ses pouvoirs. Le commandant Howlett fronce les sourcils et Charles analyse l'esprit de Erik.  
« Oh mon Dieu … Un mutant Oméga … » chuchote-t-il.  
Charles prend alors la décision d'héberger Erik chez lui, de le cacher comme il a essayé de cacher Raven.

* * *

Très vite, les deux jeunes hommes se rapprochent et deviennent de très bons amis.  
En vérité, ils sont plus que des amis mais les mentalités de leur époque ne leur permettent pas de l'afficher.  
Raven le sait mais ne dira rien. Elle tient bien trop à son frère pour le dénoncer coupable de trouble à l'ordre public.  
Les années passent et Erik a grandi dans un milieu aisé durant la fin de son adolescence. Il quitte le manoir, bien décidé à venger la mort de sa mère.  
Charles le laisse partir, convaincu qu'ils se reverront.  
Car, en effet, Charles et Erik sont liés. Ce sont des âmes sœurs.


	13. Sentiments et passé

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La nuit, Erik est hanté par ses souvenirs. Charles vient alors le rassurer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OS réalisé dans le cadre du défi "Citation du jour" : "Ecoute, je ne vais pas te dire que je sais ce que tu ressens. Jamais je ne me permettrais de réduire à néant ce que tu as traversé en prétendant que je peux me mettre à ta place."

Le silence règne au manoir Xavier. Chaque habitant dort paisiblement. Sauf moi. Moi et mes foutus cauchemars.

Je m'agite sous les couvertures, transpirant et gémissant de tristesse. Seuls témoins de mon insomnie : les objets métalliques virevoltant autour de moi.

Je me réveille en sursaut en hurlant. Des pas résonnent dans le couloir et se stoppent devant ma porte. Je tente de reprendre mes esprits et de calmer mes pouvoirs.

« Erik ? »  
C'est Charles. Qui comme chaque soir veille à ce que tout le monde dorme paisiblement. Je fais mine que tout va bien et qu'il ne s'inquiète pour rien.

« Erik, je suis télépathe. Tu ne peux pas me mentir aussi aisément. »  
Maudit télépathe … Je soupire mais me refuse à lui dire quoique ce soit. Que devrais-je lui dire ? Ouais, Charles, je suis un homme adulte et je fais encore des cauchemars comme un gosse.

« Tu ne seras jamais un enfant pour moi, Erik. Tout le monde a le droit de faire des cauchemars. »  
Charles, arrête de lire dans mon esprit : cela en devient lassant. Je sais parler comme toi.

« Alors, pourquoi tu ne me parles pas, Erik ? »  
« Parler, pour dire quoi ? »  
Charles soupire, s'asseyant sur le bord de mon lit. Je me recule, ne supportant aucune proximité avec qui que ce soit.

« Je ne te ferais aucun mal, Erik. Pourquoi me fuis-tu dès que je t'approche ? »  
« … Je n'aime pas qu'on soit trop proche de moi. Tu dois bien le savoir … »

Charles me regarde, avec ses yeux si bleus. Je soupire et me rapproche de lui.  
« Mes souvenirs … Ils ne veulent pas me lâcher … »  
Le télépathe fronce les sourcils. Je baisse les yeux, des fines larmes coulant sur ma joue. Il relève ma tête et d'un geste un peu trop tendre, il essuie mes larmes.

Je frissonne et me recule. Charles me regarde sans réellement comprendre.  
« Ecoute, je ne vais pas te dire que je sais ce que tu ressens. Jamais je ne me permettrais de réduire à néant ce que tu as traversé en prétendant que je peux me mettre à ta place. Cependant, si tu veux que je t'aide, Erik, il faut que tu me parles. Explique-moi ... »

Le regard si bleu de Charles sur moi m'oblige à encore baisser le regard. Je pleure en silence, tel un enfant qui aurait besoin de réconfort, mais, qui n'ose pas demander. J'ai été élevé comme ça.  
 _Ne t'apitoie jamais sur ton sort ! Estimes-toi d'être heureux d'être en vie !_ me répétait mon père.

Je sens alors Charles me prendre contre lui. Je tremble le corps secoué de spasmes. D'un geste sûr, il me calme tout me berçant. Finalement, ce contact n'est pas si désagréable.  
« Charles ? T-Tu peux rester ? »  
Charles me sourit et je rougis. Je l'entends dire qu'il reste, que, pour une fois, je peux dormir tranquillement. Je ferme doucement les yeux puis m'endors dans les bras de Charles qui continue de me bercer, faisant attention à moi comme si j'étais la chose la plus précieuse à ses yeux.

C'est alors que chaque nuit, lorsque je fais un cauchemar, je passe le reste de la nuit dans les bras de Charles.


	14. Succès ou échec

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post First Class : Charles reste isolé et repense à son histoire avec Erik

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OS réalisé dans le cadre du défi "Citation du jour"

Je suis assis dans le salon. Dans le canapé plus précisément. Ton fauteuil de prédilection me fait face. Cependant, tu n'es plus là. Avec ton air malicieux dans tes yeux gris-acier et ton accent allemand fort prononcé avec ta voix rauque qui me faisait frissonner lors de nos nuits d'amour. Je me rappelle de chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque minute, chaque seconde passés dans la chaleur de tes bras.  
Me voilà donc assis comme un idiot que je suis, seul dans cette pièce qui est remplie de souvenirs partagés avec toi.

Je bouge l'une de mes pièces noires sur l'échiquier, mais, je sais que tu n'es plus en face pour jouer à ton tour.  
« A toi, mon ami … » dis-je.  
Tu ne me réponds pas, vu que tu es parti. Je me lève et me mets difficilement dans le fauteuil dans lequel tu m'as cloué. Je prends une nouvelle bouteille d'alcool. Boire pour oublier, pour t'oublier.  
J'ai tenté de nombreuses fois de te garder avec moi, à mes côtés. Mais, toi, persuadé qu'ils nous persécuteraient tu as pris une autre voie que la mienne. Tu as volé mon rêve, ma sœur et surtout mon cœur …

Je te l'ai donné lors de notre première nuit … Cette même nuit où tu prévoyais déjà de t'enfuir …  
Si j'avais su, je ne t'aurais pas retenu …  
Je vide lentement la bouteille de whisky, tout seul comme un con dans une mauvaise comédie romantique.

J'aurais pu t'offrir une vie merveilleuse mais tu l'as refusée nette. Tu as préféré te montrer comme le seul défenseur des droits des mutants. Nous aurions pu mener ce combat, cette cause, ensemble. Toi et moi contre le reste du monde … Voilà ce que je pensais lorsque je t'ai rencontré … Cependant, tu en as décidé autrement …

Je finis ma deuxième bouteille … A notre amour mort … A ma vie pourrie désormais …

Un célèbre publicitaire a dit une citation qui te correspond parfaitement … Tu as cru qu'en devenant célèbre tu serais inatteignable …

Je regarde le journal posé sur la table, une cigarette écrasée sur ta photo … Te voilà désormais enfermé au Pentagone …

Ce publicitaire a dit : « _Oui, le succès c'est dangereux quand on commence à ne plus douter de soi._ »

Tu t'es cru surpuissant … Tu n'as plus douté aucune seconde de tes actions … Mutant et fier de l'être … Futile phrase …

Je t'aimais, je t'aime et je t'aimerais … Magnéto … Pour moi, tu resteras toujours le premier homme que j'ai vraiment aimé … Tu es accroché à moi comme un parasite … A cause de toi, je me détruis à petit feu … Victime de ton propre succès ..

Les gens t'appellent Magnéto … Mais, pour moi tu es et tu resteras toujours … Erik Lehnsherr.


	15. Un secret difficile à cacher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les jours précédents les événements de Cuba, Charles et Erik cache tant bien que mal leur relation. Mais entre Raven et sa curiosité, dissimuler un tel secret peut s'avérer compliqué.

Cela faisait maintenant quelques mois que Charles et Erik étaient ensemble en secret.  
« On le dira après qu'on ait arrêté Shaw. » a dit Charles.  
Alors Erik a accepté. Ils le savaient tous les deux et c'était amplement suffisant.  
Quand les deux mutants étaient entourés des autres, ils arrivaient sans difficulté à cacher leur relation. Mais lorsque la nuit tombait, ils passaient des heures à soit tout simplement discuter soit à se regarder pendant des heures dans le noir, lovés dans les bras de l'un de l'autre.  
Jusqu'à présent personne ne les soupçonnait … Pour le moment du moins …  
Ce matin-là, comme tous les autres matins, ils ne descendent pas en même temps. Pour éviter les soupçons, selon Charles.  
Erik s'installe simplement, son café noir sans sucre devant lui. Raven s'assoit face à lui, le matant légèrement. Hank les rejoint, le nez plongé dans le journal du jour. Quant aux jeunes mutants, ils se contentent d'attraper quelques viennoiseries dans le panier avant de quitter rapidement la cuisine.  
« Bonjour Erik. » dit simplement Charles en arrivant.  
L'allemand lève la tête et lui sourit légèrement.  
« Bonjour Charles. »  
Raven les observe, ayant quelques doutes sur eux. Mais ne voulant pas s'attirer les foudres de son frère, elle s'abstient de faire le moindre commentaire.  
« Je sens que demain sera le jour le plus passionnant de ma vie ! » déclare-t-elle.  
Erik la regarde en biais, surpris par sa bonne humeur à l'idée d'arrêter un ex-Nazi. Charles sourit simplement, ravi de voir sa sœur joyeuse. Hank pose son journal, pensif avant de regarder furtivement Erik.  
« Dis, qu'est-ce qui peut nous assurer que demain, tu ne tueras pas Shaw, Erik ? » demande-t-il.  
Charles fixe Erik, redoutant sa réponse. Ce dernier soupire, refusant de répondre.  
« Cette absence de réponse veut tout dire … » remarque Hank.  
« Hank, tu ne peux pas le lâcher un peu ? » demande calmement Charles, tout en surveillant la bouilloire.  
Hank hausse les épaules avant de reprendre son journal. Raven regarde successivement son frère puis l'allemand. Ce dernier termine son café puis quitte la pièce sans rien ajouter. Charles prépare tranquillement son thé, cachant bien sa déception du départ de son amant de la pièce.  
« Dis-moi, Charles, il se passe quoi entre Erik et toi ? » demande Raven.  
Charles manque de se brûler avec l'eau chaude et peste contre Raven. Cette dernière rit aux éclats face à cette réaction plus qu'étrange.  
« Tu sembles être déstabilisé dis donc … »  
« Arrêtes de t'imaginer des choses. Erik et moi sommes juste amis. Tout simplement. »  
« Hum. »  
Charles soupire puis boit lentement son thé, tout en fixant le frigidaire. Hank termine sa lecture et quitte la pièce en souhaitant une bonne journée à tout le monde. Raven observe attentivement son frère, tentant de déceler le moindre indice. Le jeune télépathe ne remarque rien et finit son thé sans rien dire puis quitte la pièce. Quelqu'un l'attrape par le bras.  
« Erik … »  
« Chut, viens. »  
Erik l'emmène dans le couloir, loin des regards indiscrets des autres habitants du manoir. Charles sourit et laisse Erik l'embrasser tendrement l'enlaçant même par la nuque.  
« Tout le long du petit déjeuner, j'avais l'envie folle de t'embrasser. » déclare l'allemand un sourire aux lèvres.  
« Je te fais si envie que ça ? » demande Charles avec un air dragueur.  
« Encore plus quand tu fais cet air … »  
Charles rit aux éclats. Erik sourit puis laisse le télépathe vaquer à ses occupations.

La journée passe et chacun se sent prêt pour demain. Erik est légèrement tendu et Charles le sent lors de leur partie d'échecs.  
« Tu sembles être nerveux … »  
« Cela fait si longtemps que je rêve de l'instant où je vais stopper Shaw … »  
« Je te comprends. » dit Charles en bougeant l'une de ses pièces.  
Erik analyse le jeu de son adversaire, pensif. Charles l'admire, refoulant ses fantasmes les plus fous.  
 _Pour plus tard …_ , pense-t-il.  
L'heure de se coucher arrive et les deux mutants laissent leur partie inachevé afin de rejoindre leurs chambres respectives, à contre-cœur. Erik chasse Raven de sa chambre : cette dernière était allongée dans son lit, nue.  
« Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux, Raven, mais ce sera non. »  
« Dommage, tu ne sais pas ce que tu perds … »  
Raven se rhabille et quitte la chambre. L'allemand s'allonge sur le lit, peinant à trouver le sommeil. Il se lève et décide d'aller voir Charles. Il entend alors deux voix émaner de la chambre, le ton ressemblant à celui d'une dispute.  
« Moïra, je te l'ai déjà dit ! Toi et moi, c'est non ! »  
« Donne-moi une bonne raison ! »  
« J'aime quelqu'un d'autre ! »  
Erik toque à la porte et se retrouve nez à nez avec un Charles en furie, les joues rougies par la colère.  
« Bonsoir. » dit-il simplement.  
« Erik ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »  
« Je ne parviens pas à dormir. Mais visiblement, tu es occupé … Je vais opter pour les somnifères. »  
« Non, reste. De toute façon nous avons fini. »  
« Qui est-ce ? »  
« Cela ne te regarde pas. Maintenant, si tu veux bien, sors de ma chambre. »  
Moïra se dirige vers la sortie, tristement.  
« Je me demande vraiment qui c'est … » dit-elle.  
Erik soupire, sortant un peu de ses gonds. Charles le sent mais réagit trop tard : l'allemand annonce haut et fort que la personne en question c'est lui. Moïra le regarde surprise et choquée à la fois.  
« Merci Erik … »  
« De toute façon ta sœur a déjà des doutes ! »  
« JE LE SAVAIS ! » hurle cette dernière en débarquant à l'improviste.  
Charles se plaque une main sur le font, ses joues toujours rouges, l'air un peu gêné. Raven fait une danse de la joie, réveillant les jeunes mutants.  
« Mais bordel il se passe quoi ? » demande Alex d'une voix ensommeillée.  
« Rien ! » s'empresse de dire Charles.  
« CHARLES ET ERIK SONT ENSEMBLE ! » scande Raven à tue-tête.  
Charles se cache le visage dans ses mains, Erik venant le prendre par la taille. Une fois le calme revenu et les autres couchés, les deux mutants se couchent à leur tour dans le lit du télépathe.  
« De toute façon, Raven s'en doutait. Moïra était intrigué et les jeunes bah .. Ils ne sont pas débiles … » résume Erik.  
Charles acquiesce et se love dans les bras de Erik. Ils s'endorment assez rapidement sans penser aux événements du lendemain.


End file.
